


Xmas Density

by Akira_kun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Naruto and Sasuke in Hogwarts, SNS Secret Santa 2015, magic xmas, on tumblr, sns-xmas, xmas, xmas fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_kun/pseuds/Akira_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto skips xmas at home to stay at school and avoid Sasuke. But when he finds himself all alone on Xmas Eve, he starts to regret his decision a bit. How will he save his own Xmas Eve from loneliness? SNS-Xmas Secret Santa on Tumblr. For fangirlandiknowit101.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas Density

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlandiknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/gifts).



> A.N.: Yes, I did it! I grabbed our babies and shoved them in Hogwarts. And I'm not even sorry!  
> Xmas secret santa fic gift for fangirlandiknowit101 based in one of the prompts I got.  
> Fangirlandiknowit101, I hope you like this <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Nu-uh, Naruto and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

It was karma!

There couldn’t be another explanation, it had to be karma. What else would explain that, in the only year Naruto decided not to go home for Christmas, there was no other single soul staying for the holidays at the Gryffindor Tower?!

Karma was certainly the best fit for that.

Naruto shouldn’t have told his parents that he had an important project with his friends and some special Quidditch practice so he had to stay in Hogwarts and couldn’t go with them to… where were they going again? Bora-bora! And for what? So he wouldn’t have to spend Christmas with that bloody Uchiha bastard?

“Great job, indeed!” He hissed, standing completely alone in Gryffindor’s common room.

He had spent every single Christmas of his life with Sasuke (after all, the Uzumaki and the Uchiha were very close families that loved to do everything together) and he had hated them all!

Maybe with the exception of the one they went to a muggle amusement park and he dragged Sasuke to a scary rollercoaster and found out that Sasuke is actually afraid of heights! Which explained why he - the little brother of the super famous Itachi, the Seeker - wasn’t in the Quidditch team! (Obviously,  that got him a Jelly-Legs Jinx from Sasuke and he spent almost 10 minutes on the floor of the bathroom without being able to control his legs before Itachi found him and broke the Jinx.)

But aside from that one exclusive Christmas, all the others have been horrible and he hated it! And it was all because of Sasuke! So on that year, and since it was his last at Hogwarts, Naruto decided why not stay at the school and spend the holidays with some of his friends? After all, there was always a group staying behind, right?

Wrong!

He was alone! Completely and utterly alone! On Christmas! And that sucked!

He should have gone home and dealt with Sasuke like he had done every year before. It wouldn’t be that bad. He wouldn’t be alone at least.

Naruto sighed. “I really screwed up this time, uh?” He messed his hair with a hand and turned to walk out of the common room. The Fat Lady wished him a Merry Christmas and he waved at her, hiding his sad expression.

All of his friends were gone for the holidays and the people staying at the school were either too young or the crazy old teachers. He wandered in the dark corridors for a while, pondering if he should go to the kitchens and spend Christmas eve surrounded by the elves and marvelous food with no one to share it with or sneak to Hogsmeade and go to the Hog’s Head to annoy the old Aberforth. Maybe he could get a free Fire Whiskey bottle.

He stopped in the dark, somewhere in the 3rd floor of the south wing, and cursed. He didn’t want to go annoy old Aberforth on Christmas eve. He wasn’t even sure the Hog’s Head (or any of the other bars, for the matter) would be open on that night. He cursed again and felt his face contort into a grimace. Deep down, he really just wanted to go home and spend the night by the fire, talking shit with Shisui while the rest of the family chatted happily around.

He turned around and sprinted up the stairs, jumping a lot when they threatened to move. He got himself on the 7th floor, left corridor in a minute and then he stopped in front of the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. Naruto never understood why someone in their right mind would try to teach those creatures ballet, but that was not the moment to mull over it.

Looking at the plain wall, Naruto sighed again. He had nothing to lose, right? He was alone on Christmas eve anyway, the best he could do was try to make the loneliness comfortable. He closed his eyes and walked three times in front of the tapestry, focusing on the warmth and coziness of the country house his family and the Uchiha’s usually spent the holidays in. He pushed the sadness and regret away and focused on the happiness and the joy he always felt at that place, surrounded by his loved ones. He focused on the good things, on the glee and on the fondness of those moments and, when he finally opened his eyes, the magic door was there.

The most genuine smile in all that former week crossed Naruto’s face and he stepped forward without hesitation, pushing the door wide open and stepping inside, his smile growing fuller by the second.

It was the exact same living room, with the fire place and the massive Christmas tree he always had trouble decorating (because Itachi had a nasty cat named Deidara who loved to destroy the decorations), and the dinner table, and the chairs, the paintings on the wall, the chairs, everything! It even had Sasuke there!

Wait, what?

“What are you doing here, bastard?!” Naruto screeched and watched in awe as Sasuke jumped from his armchair near the fire and turned his head to glare at him. He almost ripped in half the book he was reading when he realised who was standing by the door. “You should be in Bora-bora with the parents!”

“I should be the one asking you that!” Sasuke hissed, narrowing his eyes even more and closing his book with a loud  _ poof _ . Definitely karma! “Why are you not at the beach with all the sun and high dose of excitement that you so damn like?”

“Why are  _ you _ not there?” The blond Gryffindor squealed, stepping closer to the armchair Sasuke was currently sitting on and closing the magic door behind him. “Don’t tell me you lied to your parents about having a group project and stayed here just to freaking avoid me!”

“That’s what  _ you _ did, dumbass!” Sasuke growled and crossed his arms, looking away. “I can’t believe I can’t get rid of you!”

“What did you say, you nasty snake!?” Naruto yelled, taking off his cape and letting himself sink in the soft sofa  next to Sasuke’s armchair. The damn sofa was exactly like the one at the country house. “Are you picking a fight with me?”

“I literally won all the fights, duels and arguments we had over the past year, Naruto!” Sasuke cawed, opening his book again. “Why would I want to kick your ass again on Christmas eve?”

“Because you’re a bastard that is only happy with my misery?” Naruto suggested and Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You are! You even stole my girlfriend on purpose!”

“I didn’t steal anyone! Is not my fault if you fell for a delusional person that thinks that me saying  _ hi _ is equal to  _ marry me _ !” Sasuke breathed and tried to focus on his book again, only to be interrupted by Naruto’s hand snatching the book away. Sasuke was glaring once more. “Give me that!”

“Don’t insult my girlfriend!”

“She’s not your girlfriend, idiot!” Sasuke growled, trying to get his book back, but Naruto moved out of reach. “She never agreed to date you and that’s the kind of thing you kinda need both parts to agree on! Besides,” he got out of his armchair and jumped to the sofa to grab Naruto’s arm (and Naruto let out a very indignant and high-pitched squeal that he would never admit it had come from him). “She just started to go out with that crazy, youth maniac Keeper from Hufflepuff!”

“WHAT?” Naruto screeched way too loudly and froze, not even caring that Sasuke was able to recover his book and was about to return to his seat. The blond grabbed Sasuke’s arm and pulled him back into the sofa, googly wide eyes staring at the Uchiha’s black one’s like he was seeing the most terrifying creature on earth. “WHAT DID YOU SAY? SHE’S WHAT?”

“You seriously didn’t notice?” Sasuke asked, truly surprised. Naruto’s face was too damn close to his, but he was trapped in between the blond’s hands and the side of the sofa, so he couldn’t back off. And his wand had fallen off his jeans pocket, on the armchair, and was out of reach. “They have been seen together in the Three Broomsticks for the past month and a half!”

“How could I miss that?” Naruto questioned in a desperate tone and Sasuke rolled his eyes again. “I know I’ve been a little bit absent from the Three Broomsticks, but…”

“A little bit absent? You’ve spent the last three months holed up in the Hog’s Head talking with the goat old man not really sure about what!” Sasuke pointed and Naruto grimaced. “You haven’t been a little bit absent, you were totally gone! Even I thought you had given up on the Hogsmeade trips!”

“Why would I?” Naruto interrogated and Sasuke finally shoved him away.

“The hell would I know? Your brain doesn’t exactly work in normal ways!” Sasuke stated, sinking in the sofa and crossing his arms once more. Naruto pouted and looked away. “What the fuck were you doing there anyway? Trying to find out how to turn into a goat?”

“Ahah, very funny, Sasuke.” Naruto rolled his eyes, lacing his fingers behind his head and staring at the ceiling. “The old man is a nice person to talk to, actually. He looks all that crazy and stuff, but he’s not bad. And he has some interesting points of view on people.”

“Uzumaki Naruto is becoming philosophic!” Sasuke stated with a side smirk on his face. “Maybe I should warn Itachi so he has a team ready to take you in when you snap and go berserk.”

“You are a big and huge asshole, you know that?” Naruto barked, his turn to glare at Sasuke while the Uchiha kept that damned smile on his face, eyes focused back on his book. “Why are you here, anyway? You never complained about the holidays before.”

“Sun, sand and heat are not the definition of a good holiday for me,” he said simply. Naruto noticed how relaxed Sasuke’s face was. A complementary thought tried to make its way into his consciousness, but Naruto shut it down before it was possible. “Spending Christmas at school and reading a good book by the fire doesn’t sound bad for me.”

“Why didn’t you go with Itachi and Shisui for that Arctic Resort in Finland, then?” The blond questioned, curious. He watched with more attention than he would like to admit as Sasuke closed his eyes slowly, the long lashes brushing the pale skin on his cheeks, and sighed. “It’s cold, with snow and the aurora. It’s totally your thing.”

“And impose myself on their romantic trip?” The Uchiha snorted, shaking his head. “Not happening.”

“Romantic trip?” Naruto blinked and Sasuke turned to look at him. What the hell was that damned Uchiha talking about? “What romantic trip?”

“You have to be kidding me!” Sasuke declared, shock spreading through his face as confusion was taking over Naruto’s. “Are you seriously that dense?”

“What are you talking about?” Naruto interrogated and Sasuke could swear he saw the question marks flying out of the blond’s skull. He resisted the urge to slap his forehead as Naruto kept blinking at him.

“Itachi and Shisui are going out,” Sasuke breathed and waited. Naruto blinked again. “As in boyfriends kind of thing.”

“WHAT?!” He screeched, watching Sasuke curse under his breath and shake his head again. “SINCE WHEN?”

“Since our 3rd year, you dolt!” The Uchiha exclaimed and Naruto’s mouth fell open. “And ok, it was a secret until after Itachi finished his Auror training, but the entire family knows! Your parents know! Merlin! I bet even the old goat man knows!”

“Shut up!” He blurted, passing his hands through his hair, eyes still wide in shock. “How did I miss that? How is it possible that I missed that?”

“The same way you missed the massive crush that damned Hyuuga has on you!” Sasuke pointed and prepared himself for another screech. It didn’t come.

“Neji has a crush on me?” Naruto asked, his wide eyes staring directly at Sasuke. And he was close again, too damn close.

“Wha- aaarrrg! Naruto!” Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto’s red and golden tie. “The Hufflepuff Hyuuga, you imbecile!”

“Hinata?” Naruto raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. “Isn’t she trying to date Kiba?”

“You’re impossible! I’m feeling sorry for the girl now!” Sasuke noted and rolled his eyes, letting go of Naruto’s tie and shoving him back on the sofa. “You need to wear a warning! Saying:  _ all you poor souls who got a crush on me, please slap it into my face or I’ll never notice you! _ ”

“Mean, Sasuke!” Naruto pouted and blushed a little, looking away. “I… I have a hard time figuring those things out, ok? I’m usually-”

“Too damn dumb to sense others people’s feelings for you even when they shove it in your face, I know!” Sasuke completed Naruto’s sentence with a sigh and Naruto made an offended noise. “I’ve known you my entire life, it’s kinda obvious now!”

“I’m just…” He hesitated, lowering his eyes to his hand and pouting once more. “Hungry.”

Sasuke winced. “What?”

“I’m hungry! I was going to go to Hogsmeade, but then I remembered this room and-” Naruto started but Sasuke growled and slapped a hand on the blond’s mouth.

“Food’s on the table,” he hissed.

“How?” Naruto inquired. “The Room of Requirement doesn’t come with food! It’s part of that Principal Exceptions to Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration! Even I know that!”

“And that’s why I sneaked into the kitchens before coming here,” Sasuke explained, pushing Naruto out of the sofa. “Be happy, the elves already know what you like.”

Naruto stumbled on his feet before heading to the dining table and noticing that yes, indeed, it was filled with most of his favourite food. He grinned and took a large piece of that special honey cake he oh so loved, taking a bite on the next moment. It wasn’t until he had finished the cake and was wondering what else would he eat that a light flashed in his brain.

“What do you mean the elves already know what I like?” He questioned, turning to look at Sasuke, who was focused on his book again.

“You go to the kitchens for food so damn often that the elves already know what you like.” The Uchiha replied in an automatic tone, his attention completely on whatever he was reading. Naruto narrowed his eyes a little.

“So you were planning on spending Christmas Eve in there, alone by the fire with your book and the food that you got was the food that  _ I _ like?” Naruto muttered and watched as Sasuke’s shoulders got suddenly tense. “Were you expecting me?”

“No,” he answered. Too fast and too rough, his face hidden by the book. Naruto felt something odd weighting in his stomach. “I didn’t ask the elves for food, they just gave me what they had, and it happened to be-”

“Did you skip Christmas with our parents because you knew I was going to be all alone here?” The blond asked in a delicate and softer tone, cutting Sasuke’s rant. There was silence between them after that, the crackling of the fireplace being the only source of noise. Sasuke kept his face hidden in the book while Naruto kept his blue eyes fixed on the other boy’s profile. The dainty shade of rose that was barely visible near Sasuke ears only made Naruto stomach feel weirder and… he was sure there was something flying around there. “Sasuke…”

“It was nothing like that! The elves had that food there, I’m sure they were counting on you and when I asked for it, they just gave that to me and I happened to know that it’s your favourite-”

“Sasuke!” Naruto called, interrupting his rant once again and sitting next to the Uchiha on the sofa. Sasuke’s face was still shoved in his book, so Naruto grabbed the cover delicately and pulled it down. He got a deadly glare directed at him. Too close, too intense, too intimate. And he couldn’t help but smile wide and brightly. “Thank you.”

Sasuke didn’t have time to process what was happening before Naruto’s arms were around him and he was being squeezed into a crushing hug. Naruto felt how tense the Uchiha was, but it didn’t stop him from leaning his forehead on Sasuke’s shoulder and inhaling the spicy sandalwood fragrance so characteristic of the Uchiha.

“I was really regretting staying behind…” The blond confessed in a whisper, not letting go of the hug. He had hated every single hour he spent alone at the Gryffindor Tower. He had dwelled around in the dark and empty corridors of the castle, trying desperately to find someone to talk to. He had chatted with almost all ghosts in the castle before they seemed to disappear from his path. He had visited some of the teachers and the old people he had become friends with in Hogsmeade and he had probably broke some rules when he decided to join a centaur meeting in the Dark Forest. But even after all that, he was feeling alone. And for Uzumaki Naruto, the social butterfly full of bright and warm energy, that had been devastating. “And… I was lonely... and getting sad... and-” And Sasuke hands were on his back, hugging him so delicately Naruto almost believed he was imagining it. Sasuke’s lips were on his ear, his husky and low toned voice caressing his soul, and Naruto was more than sure that there was something definitely flying around in his stomach. His blood boiled in his veins and his heart beat so fast he was afraid Sasuke could hear it.

“Don’t be stupid,” the Uchiha murmured and it felt warm and cozy and  _ good _ . “Who would leave you all alone on Christmas Eve?”

Deep down, Naruto knew that. He knew that their hate and disdain for one another was as fake as Rita Skeeter’s smile. And he knew it was more due to the house rivalry than anything else, really. They were close when they were younger and they grew apart as they were sorted into different houses and got different friends. He knew that all those fights and duels were not really intentional and he also knew Sasuke was just trying to make him happy without admitting it.

They have, after all, spent all Christmas of their lives together.

“I’m supposed to hate you, you asshole!” Naruto groaned, head still hidden on Sasuke’s shoulder.  _ But no, you’re not, that’s just the lie you tell yourself.  _ “Why the hell do you have to be so nice to me?”

“Who knows?” Sasuke whispered, letting Naruto hug him tighter. “You do these stupid things and I just act on instinct.”

“You damned Uchiha Tsundere!” Naruto hissed and resisted the dumb and sudden urge to nuzzle Sasuke's exposed neck. “I was avoiding you!”

“I know,” Sasuke breathed and Naruto shoved him at arm's length, glaring at him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

“How did you know? It wasn’t obvious!” He shrieked and Sasuke looked away, annoyed. Naruto sure knew how to ruin the moment.

“I know you since you were born, Uzumaki!” Sasuke exclaimed, slapping Naruto’s hands from his arms and getting up. “We’ve spent way too much time together for you to be able to avoid me without me noticing!”

“But I was not avoiding you like, on purpose!” Naruto declared, getting up as well and staring at Sasuke. “It was just that… you make… things… not ok!”

“I know,” Sasuke breathed. The Uchiha knew that the blond was not going to connect the dots by himself and, since they were already on the topic, why the hell hide it? Naruto growled. “You were not avoiding me on purpose, the same way you didn’t go on holidays with our parents because you  _ hate me _ .”

“Exactly!” Naruto stated, pointing at Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked. 

“To be honest, you’re not even sure why you’re avoiding me and that is why you’ve been spending too long with old man Aberforth at the Hog’s Head!” Sasuke continued and Naruto crossed his arms.

“Right! Right!” He agreed, nodding.

“And the old man is actually quite patient with you and listens to your rants about how you don’t know what’s happening and how you catch yourself looking for me in the crowded places,” he said and Naruto kept nodding, failing to notice how Sasuke was approaching him.

“Yes, something like that!” The blond agrees again, his eyes set on the fireplace as Sasuke walked closer.  _ Just like a sitting duck. _

“And how you really don't know what to do when this weight in your stomach appears every time I'm around or how your skin shudders when I'm suddenly too close.”

“Exact-” Naruto caught himself, his eyes directly upon Sasuke's, who was just there, right there, too close, too inebriating, too breathtaking. The blond's voice disappeared while his face flushed by the sudden realization of how much of something so private, so intimate, he had just admitted. Sasuke breathed slowly and Naruto was not breathing at all. The Uchiha's nose was almost brushing Naruto's and their shoulders were pressing slightly together. The blond felt instantly hot and his throat dry as he swallowed slowly. He could see the light rose tone over Sasuke's porcelain skin, how long his lashes actually where and how his high cheeks made his features look so classic. Sasuke was beautiful, no doubt about that. But on that moment, he looked something else.

He looked perfect.

Naruto's heart jumped and his stomach contracted.

_ Oh damn... _

“And you really don't know what to do when you daydream in class and end up thinking of me.” Sasuke continued in a whisper, a pale finger coming up to gently brush Naruto's golden hair away from his eyes. Naruto felt a shiver running down his spine, his lips parting slightly as if the need for air had suddenly grown stronger. “Or when you wake up, bothered and sweaty, in the middle of the night because you were just dreaming about m-”

“Don't...” Naruto breathed as one of his hands rose up and he brushed his fingers to Sasuke's lips, not allowing the Uchiha to finish his sentence. Naruto's breathing was rushed and his eyes had a special shade on them, his face was flushed and Sasuke could see the hair on the blond's nape raising delicately. “I... I don't...” he hesitated, not sure if he could find the words he needed. “I don't know... what this is. I don't... I'm not sure how to deal with... this.”

“Idiot,” Sasuke muttered with a rare smile. “First you admit that you like me.” He caressed Naruto's hair with his fingertips. “Then, you let me tell you that I care for you too.” He leant forward in a quiet motion, tapping their foreheads together and mixing their breaths. “And after that... we can figure it out as we go.”

Naruto chuckled nervously. He had told his parents that he was not going with them on holidays because he had noticed how hard it was to be around Sasuke during summer. How hard it was not to look, not to stare, not to allow his brain to daydream of something he was not even conscious about! He had hoped for it to get better during the first semester back at Hogwarts, but it didn't. He kept looking, and staring, and dreaming. And, as dense as he was, he obviously failed to understand why.

(Old Aberforth certainly knew what it was, but isn’t it way funnier to just watch someone young and silly drown in that self-made drama?)

Naruto sighed and cupped Sasuke's face gently.

“You like me,” Naruto said and watched in delight as Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away before the blunt statement. He smiled. “How did this happen?”

“It didn't! You're delusional and are imagining all this conversation!” Sasuke declared and Naruto laughed. That warm and cozy laugh that made Sasuke’s pulse beat faster. He smirked softly after that, hands sliding into Naruto's hips to hold him closer. “That part is not important.”  _ As he would never admit that that part had happened way too long ago. _

“Fine, fine, we can skip that,” Naruto said, thumbs brushing Sasuke's rosy cheeks. His feelings seemed to be calming down and his brain felt clearer, even if the butterflies didn't stop. He was too dense and too slow to figure out some things, he admitted that. But, once he realises them… he would embrace them open heartedly. “So... I guess I like you?”

“Is that really a question?” The Uchiha tsk-ed and raised an eyebrow. Naruto brushed their noses together and enjoyed the purring sensation coming from his heart.

_ No, it was not a question. _

“No,” he breathed. “I do like you, you Slytherin bastard!”

“Took you long enough to figure that out.” Sasuke breathed, closing his eyes and Naruto couldn’t help but lean forward, brushing their lips in a feather like motion. The blond hummed quietly and smiled before the warm suddenly spreading through his chest. Sasuke pulled him closer.

“Merry Christmas, Naruto.” He breathed and Naruto kissed him.

  
**Owarida**

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: This was supposed to be a 500 word drabble and became a 4k monster. I'll seriously never consider writing “drabbles” again ¬¬
> 
> Fangirlandiknowit101, sweetheart, I hope you liked this piece of rushed love that I was able to put on paper in between work, Christmas and flying from a country to another. I would apologise for the anon ask regarding Harry Potter, but I'm really not sorry :D It was good to know you were once actively part of the fandom as I was and it was good to write these two sillies in HP universe.
> 
> I might be writing a New Year’s Eve continuation if I have time/mood and if there is a demand for it. I can put some smut on that one since this one was meant to be cutesy and fluffy ;)
> 
> Thoughts, reviews, emotions are all welcome!
> 
> All the love and Merry (late) Xmas, SNS fandom!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Akira


End file.
